The Parent Trap
by Bailey2785
Summary: Renesmee Swan and Desiree Cullen meet at Camp Greenwood as long lost twin sisters. Can they reunite their parents? Twilight and Parent Trap crossover. All Human
1. Prologue The Queen Caroline

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue the Queen Caroline**

My POV (:

_L is for the way you look at me… _

Nat King Cole's _Love _blared out of two big, black speakers at the end of an elegant ballroom on board a ship called the, _"Queen Caroline."_ Couples whirled and danced across the floor, staring lovingly into each others eyes. These couples whirled around another couple, just married.

The bride was wearing a long, white silk gown, with a white veil braided neatly into her almost waist-length dark brown hair. Her smile was lovely and matched the cherry red of her nail polish, and her skin was cream and rose under the florescent light of the large crystal chandelier above them.

She breathed her sweet smelling breath against her husband's crisp, black tuxedo, which held a perfect violet in its pocket. He was taller than his bride, of course, as her head only came to his chest. His eyes were deep green, and stared down at her with such a serious playfulness that could only be described as true love. His lips were curled in that half a smile that she loved, and would walk miles to see. And she could run her hands through his bronze colored hair that never seemed to want to stay flat forever. He had not, although, inherited this from his father, Carlisle Cullen, who danced proudly with _his_ wife, Edward's mother, Esme, just a few feet away.

Edward's new wife was Isabella Swan. Bella, she preferred, and he would call her nothing else. As the song ended, cheers erupted around them, as a man dressed as elegantly as Edward himself, lead them both to a back table, where they signed a clean piece of paper that would one day become yellowed with age. This was a marriage certificate, and when signing it, they could not be any happier.

They then sat down at a long table with a nice white lace table cloth and nice china, where a waiter named Emmett McCarty, not to mention Bella's butler and close friend, poured the finest red wine the couple had ever seen into there glasses. With this, they both held them up, and smiled at each other as they toasted, just as a camera flashed and captured the picture perfect scene that would one day be just a memory to them, and a half a crumpled up old photo to their two little girls, who had no idea that the other even existed.


	2. Chapter 1 Camp Greenwood

**Chapter 1 Camp Greenlake**

NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.

Desiree Cullen's POV

A cavern of three camp buses with the names Camp Greenwood for girls emblazoned on their sides climbed an oak tree lined road. The buses turned down a narrow lane and passed through a freshly painted wooden gate, giving you a beautiful view of Camp Greenwood. A magnificent lake sparkled in the distance with about 20 red canoes lined up on its shore. The bus horns honked, dragging the attention away from girls crossing the street, and allowing them safely across the road and onto the sidewalk, and announcing that the first day of camp had officially begun.

Marva Kulp, the owner of the camp, spoke through a bullhorn toward a small crowd of new-comers to the camp, giving her own little speech.

"Girls, girls, girls… tall ones, short ones, and everything in between. Some carry pillows, others stuffed animals, all wear backpacks. There are more ponytails swinging at this moment than you can imagine! Good morning ladies, I'm Marva, your camp director, and this is my daughter and right hand man, Marva Jr. Girls, please find your duffels as quickly as possible. We've got a big, big day ahead of us! Marva, bunk assignments, please."

Her daughter and first lieutenant, Marva Jr., also held a bullhorn, and took over from her tired mother's place. She barked out orders at a quick pace that you have to keep up with.

"Jones, Alyssa, Indian, bunk Seven. Robinette, Morgan, Arrowhead, bunk eight."

I tried to listen for my name, but it was hard to hear as screams of joy erupted around us at the prospect of girls being put in the same cabins as their best friends. I pondered the pile of duffels, wondering how to get mine out from the bottom. More girls passed me and threw theirs on top as well.

"Okay, found my duffel. Now the question is, how do I get it out?" Today, I wore a pair of jean shorts, and a white t-shirt with a picture of my favorite band on it, _No Doubt_. My nail polish was metallic blue and I also wore a pair of red high top converse. My red-brown hair was tied in a curly ponytail and my ears were pierced.

"Okay, I can do this." I pulled on the strap with my entire mite and could feel my face turning bright red. My father always said that when I did this, I looked exactly like my mother had looked, but I'd never met my mother before.

"Okay, no I can't." As I glanced to the right of me, I saw a tall skinny girl coming up with a long neck and chewing bubble gum like she was in the 1950's.

"You must be new." She guessed right away. I blushed.

"How can you tell?"

"You didn't know to grab your duffel before the apes tossed it in. I can tell you need some help." She seemed nice enough.

"Thanks. It's that one right there." I pointed to my bag. "By the way I'm Zoey."

"And I'm Desiree." We smiled for a moment before I spoke again.

"Okay..." we both grabbed the strap and pulled with our entire mite, but couldn't get it out. We threw the bus drivers a dirty look when they tossed more luggage on to the pile. Just then _another_ tall girl with a tie-dye t-shirt, beads, and a bandana pulled _her_ duffel right from the very bottom.

"Whoa!"

"Now that's my kind of woman." Zoey and I were impressed.

"Hey! Tie-Dye!" She called. The girl, who I assumed was Nicole by her name tag, glanced up at us curiously.

"Need a hand?" We nodded eagerly. She ran right over to help.

"Oh, that's easy." She pulled it out right away.

"Hey, thanks!" I sighed gratefully.

"No problem." I then noticed her reading my name tag.

"Wait, you're from California?" she asked.

"Do you live in Hollywood?"

"Or next door to a movie star?" They asked me. I laughed.

"No… I live in Napa, that's in _Northern_ California. My dad and I live next door to a vineyard."

"On a _what_ yard?" Zoey asked.

"A vineyard. It's where you grow grapes to make wine. That's what my Dad and I do." All of a sudden, Marva Jr. called my name.

"Cullen, Desiree." She practically yelled in the megaphone.

"Yo, right here!" I stood on my tiptoes and raised my hand up high in the air.

"Arapahoe, bunk eleven."

"Hey, that's what bunk I'm in!" Zoey and Nicole said at the same time. We laughed, slapped hands, and headed up the sidewalk to our cabin.

"Hey, by any chance, do either of you know how to play poker?"

"Hmmm…" thought Nicole.

"Not a chance," said Zoey.

"What a shame. So tell me, how much cash did you guys bring with you this summer?"

Renesmee's POV

My Limousine pulled up in front of the giant lodge that was Camp Greenwood. My driver, Mike Newton, opened the back door for my moms close friend, Emmett McCarty and I.

Emmett was tall, taller then most men his age. He had curly brown hair and doughy brown eyes, and wore a sweat suit so that when he returned to our home in Phoenix, Arizona, he could go to the gym he opened some time ago and work out. He was very fit.

Emmett always told me stories that my momma didn't like to tell, stories about how when before I was born, he used to be my momma's butler. He told me stories about my daddy, who I had never even met before. My momma didn't like to talk about those days, when my daddy and she had been married for a short time before I was born. I suppose I wouldn't, either, but I liked hearing about him. Emmett never got a chance to get to the good details, about how when they took a cruise on the Queen Caroline and my momma and daddy had been married within three weeks of meeting each other. Well, at least I eavesdropped and caught some of the story.

Emmett and I stood together, hand in hand, and gazed around at the camp. I glanced down quickly at my attire, a white summer dress with light blue and purple flowers scattered across it, and white flip-flops. My bronze hair was down to my waist and curled, and I carried a dark blue vanity case. And people like to tell me that I get my big, chocolate brown eyes from my momma.

Emmett looked around the camp with disdain.

"And we traveled how many miles for this?" He asked with a goofy smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it _is_ pretty, don't you think?" I asked, hoping to gain his approval.

"I don't think that's the term I would use, but okay." He was always smiling, always in a good mood. Never once had I seen him truly serious before in my life.

"So do you have everything you need? Lip balm, sun block, bug spray, flashlight, matches, batteries, umbrella, stamps, paper, pen, and pictures of your momma, granddaddy, grand momma, and yours truly?" He asked with a smile. I nodded.

"Got it all, I think."

"Oh, and here's a little something from your granddaddy." He held it out in his palm.

"An awesome new deck of cards. Maybe you'll find someone here who can actually kick your butt at poker."

I smiled and took the deck. "Well, I doubt it, but thanks Emmett. And thanks for bringing me." In the blink of an eye, he grabbed me in a big bear hug and then quickly gained his composer.

"And remember, if you change your mind and want me to come and pick you up, I'm only a phone call away."

"I'll be fine. See you in eight weeks, Em."

"Eight weeks it is, Queen of my heart." But before he turned away, we shook hands, and did a carefully composed handshake. We laughed when we were done. He then stepped back in the limo and I watched as they drove away.

"Renesmee Swan?" I heard my name called.

"Yes sorry if I'm late." I looked up to see a tall, tan, and serious looking woman holding a bullhorn. By her name tag, she must be Marva Jr. She nodded.

"That's fine. Can't say that I know how the planes are from"- she bent to my height to read my name tag. "Phoenix. Oh my…bug flew up my nose. Guess we'll have to get used to that all over again, won't we?" She laughed nervously. I nodded and smiled politely.

"Okey-Dokey, let's get this show on the road.." She looks down at all my luggage and frowns.

"Err… are you sure that you can carry all that?" I asked as she bent down to pick it all up.

"Oh… sure-yeah, I do this all the time." I walked ahead of her to my cabin, which looked very big and beautiful, just like the others.

The cabins where just as big on the inside as they were on the outside. Two walls on either side where lined with bunks, clothes sprawled around everywhere.

"Showers are to your left. Rec Room's to the right. The mess hall's right across from her. You should look at that list of eating times right there." She then pointed at the bulletin board across the room. "Mother's and my offices are right across from here if you need anything." She paused, and then walked out the door.

"Hey, you want to walk to the mess hall with me?" A blond girl named Jackie asked.

"Sure," I smiled, hoping that I had just found a friend.


	3. Chapter 2 Challenges

**Chapter 2 Challenges**

NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED I own none of the characters.

The mess hall that afternoon was bursting with activity. One boy who had been sent to the camp by mistake was seen surrounded by girls, speaking into a phone, saying,

"Mom? Mom? Can you hear me?" Girls at tables everywhere would place there hand on a spot right beside them, saving seats for their best friends. Other girls would roll their eyes dramatically, and whisper into the ear of the girl sitting next to them, and they would giggle harshly.

Marva Kulp stepped in between Desiree Cullen and Renesmee Swan in line, saying, "Excuse me girls, but I just have to get some of those delicious strawberries. Both girls, not having seen her, simply smiled and nodded. Marva turned to Desiree.

"Would you like some strawberries, dear?" she asked.

"Oh no thanks, can't, I'm allergic." She replied, grabbing a roll out of the same basket Renesmee just did.

"Oh that's too bad." She turned to Renesmee.

"How about you, dear, would you care for some strawberries?"

"Oh, no thank you, I wish I could, but I'm allergic." Marva nodded. Oh yes of course you- you just… told me that, why, how did you get over there?" Renesmee gave her a curious look.

"Oh, well you'll have to excuse the old girl; at least I'm not putting salt in the sugar shakers… well now where did she go?" But of course Renesmee had already left to go sit beside Jackie.

Desiree's POV

The day had gone by quite fast so far. Now, I was fencing, and found it surprisingly easy.

"Touché! Nice going, girls!" Marva Jr. called to us as we finished the match. The girl who I'd just creamed stood up to shake my hand saying, "Nice job!"

"Okay… any other takers?" she called as I turned to Zoey and Nicole, who were sitting on the bench. I took a long drink from my water bottle and stood talking for a little while.

"Oh come on ladies, lets not all be damsels in distress now." She looked around, but no one raised their hand until…

"I'll take a whack at it." The voice was unfamiliar, yet I felt like I knew it at the same time. Without turning around, I put on the mask and turned around to the girl, who also already had put on her mask. Marva blew her whistle, and we were off.

I started by lunging, but she parried, and then attacked. We fought our way with the swords all the way to the haystack. I almost lost my sword, but jumping on top, I managed to grab it.

"Nice catch!" she called.

"Thanks!" We continued up the steps of the stage. What a mistake. We made our way over to the ledge.

"Touché!" She called. I screamed- the sword hit me so that I fell butt-first in the water through. She gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, let me help you." She said, but I could tell she was busy hiding a giggle. She extended her hand to me. This might be my only opportunity.

"No, let me help you!" I pulled her in with me, but Marva didn't seem to mad.

"Well, that was quite a show!" She scribbled something down on her clip board and said, "Well, I guess we have a new camp champ, Miss Renesmee Swan!"

Everyone cheered, but we stood with our backs to each other. We both took off our helmets at the same time and shook out our damp hair.

"Girls!" Marva said again. And when we finally turned around we, and everyone around us gasped, including Renesmee and I.

I extended my hand and she gave it a firm, quick shake, not taking her eyes off the ground.

"Wow… they look so much alike…" we heard murmurs and whispers and I felt all eyes on us as our hands dropped back down to our sides. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"What's everyone staring at?" I asked as no one but our friends stayed right beside us. She raised a carefully plucked by Anastasia eyebrow.

"Don't you see it?" She said dramatically.

"See what?"

"The resemblance between us." I smirked.

"Resemblance? Between… you and me." She nodded slowly, making me feel like an idiot.

"Turn sideways…" She rolled her eyes but obliged.

"Now the other way…" I nodded slowly.

"Well, your eyes are much closer together than mine, your ears… well, you'll grow into them. And that nose… well, don't worry dear, those things can be fixed."

A short girl with long black hair stepped forward. "Want me to deck her for you?" She sneered. I raised my eyebrows.

"Hold on, I'm not done yet…"

"What, were you going to say I can fence and you can't, or I'm classy and, well…" okay, I had had it.

"Why I…" but Marva stepped in.

"Now ladies, lets break up this little love fest…" and she pushed us apart. I walked back to the cabin with Zoey and Nicole.

"That girl is a major loser," Zoey said. I nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it…" although I truthfully didn't mean it, I just wanted to get back at her for what she last said…

Renesmee's POV

"Sorry ladies…" I held out my cards.

"Read 'em and weep." They groaned as I raked in the cash.

"Any takers? None? Well, okay…" I shuffled the cards one last time before I began to place them back in the deck. But then…

"I'll take a whack at it." It was Desiree. She stood in the doorway, with her two friends Nicole and Zoey. She was wearing what looked like a tight leather jacket and a denim mini skirt, dark sunglasses, and had her hair piled on top of her head. She shook a cloth bag between two fingers. I shrugged as if this were no big deal, but I had heard that she was good. I shuffled the deck.

She poured out the contents of the bag, which contained several quarters, nail polish, hair ties, and more make-up. I passed around the cards.

I soon noticed as we continued to play that she had a very good poker face. Her expressions never changed.

She pulled up another card and never even flinched.

"Look, Swan. I'll make you a little deal." She smiled toward her friends. "Loser jumps in the lake." Her friends giggled.

"Excellent." I smirked. But then, she spoke again. But I was beyond confident that _she_ would be the loser.

"Butt naked," were her next words. Nicole fell on the floor laughing.

"Even more excellent." I now laid my cards flat out on the table.

"In your face… a _roya_l flush." She seemed shocked.

"Wow… you're good Swan… but… just not good enough." She laid down the cards.

"Straight." She had won.

Five minutes later, I took off all my clothes, and proceeded to jump in the icy water. I heard the others giggling behind. I groaned, put my hands in position, and divided in. I could hear them laughing even as I was under. I came back up, and noticed right away that the only thing left of my clothes were my shoes. I thought about it. Then, to myself, I said, "Okay, if that's the way you want it, and then let the games begin."

Desiree's POV

I was riding on Nicole's back on our way up to our cabin after basketball.

"Okay… after this, I am taking a _freezing_ cold shower and a nap that's going to last about a century." I realized we had stopped.

"Umm… I don't think that's a possibility, babe." Nicole was the first one to speak.

"And why not?" I said, honestly confused.

"_That's_ why not." Zoey pointed to the roof of the cabin. I gasped. Everything, from our beds to our suitcases, were piled on top. And, perched on the flag pole at the top, was my stuffed dog, who I had named Cuppy when I was six.

"Uggh!" Zoey said.

"We _have_ to get back at her," Nicole said.

"Done, done and _done_," I agreed with them both.

That night, carrying a variety of things which included chocolate sauce, whipped cream, honey, water balloons, feathers, silly string, and green hair dye, we crept to Renesmee's cabin. We opened the door very quietly, trying hard not giggle out loud.

As we approached Jackie, one of Renesmee's other friends; we pulled out the whipped cream and carefully and quietly sprayed some around her hair to look like George Washington's had. We poured honey all over another girl's pajamas and took the green hair dye and spiked another girl's hair. We tied string all around the room, and put a specific string next to Renesmee's bed, so that when she stepped on the sticky honey we placed on the news paper, water balloons would fall down on top of her. But just to make sure they didn't miss her, we put an even bigger one at the top, just to make sure. Last, we poured chocolate sauce all in a bucket and tied it to the front door, so whenever they pulled it open from either side, chocolate would spill all over them. But when they slipped, they would slide all the way over, pulling a doll attached to a string to help them up, turning on the fan, where feathers just like snow flakes would fall all around them.

We almost had our cover blown when one of the girls turned over in her sleep, but we escaped just in time, finished.

"Common!" I woke up Zoey and Nicole the next morning. We were eager to get up before the horn was blown to watch the catastrophe take place. We arrived at the window, right on schedule. Just then, Renesmee woke up, gasping. She pulled her self right under the string and stepped into the honey, shrieking.

"EWWWW!" Her screams woke up the cabin, and chaos erupted. We laughed as the water balloon's fell but they missed her each time.

"Ha! She didn't get me…" We almost forgot about the bigger balloon that fell all over her just then. We laughed so hard.

"Thank you, thank you very much." I said, as a poor imitation of the King of Rock himself. Just then, we watched both Marva's walk around the corner. Trying to be polite and inconspicuous at the same time, we said simultaneously,

"Morning Marva's." Wait a minute…

"Marva's?" They were walking right up to the cabin.

"Morning, girls." Marva senior spoke into her bullhorn. "Inspection!" But I stepped right in front of the door just as Zoey and Nicole took off.

"Please step aside, dear." She said, trying to push me away.

"Oh no, you can't. One of the girls threw up last night, and it's a big, big mess," I lied unconvincingly to Marva junior. However, Marva _senior _seemed to believe me.

"Oh but if someone's sick, dear, then I must see." She tried to open the door again.

"Oh, but she's highly contagious." Both Marva's glared at me now. Just then, Renesmee stepped in the window.

"Oh we're all fine in here, unless Desiree Cullen knows something I don't know." They opened the door, and the sauce spilled everywhere, and Marva Jr. pushed her mother forward, both screaming. When they fell at the end, one of them pulled the doll. I gasped.

"No! No, no, no, no!" I screeched.

"I _told_ you it was a mess in here," I tried to explain. My plan had gone all wrong.

"She should know!" said Renesmee, glaring at me. "_She_ did it!"

"You…" Marva glared at me. Renesmee smiled in triumph. But then… "And you…" She pointed to her to, and she stared at her in disbelief. We could not believe what came next.

"To the isolation cabin!"


	4. Chapter 3 The Isolation Cabin

**Chapter 3: The Isolation Cabin**

NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Renesmee's POV

We marched up a hill, across a bridge, and down a path to what they all liked to call the Isolation cabin. Rumor has it that were-wolves paraded through the woods around here at night, and prey on the victims asleep in the cabin, but that was just an old folktale, oh course.

However, we all knew that you probably wouldn't want to be there from the rest of camp anyways, grounded from most of your activities. The roof leaked when it rained, and there were spiders in the showers, and also bad electricity and plumbing. But I still couldn't believe that I had to be stuck here with _her_ for the rest of the week.

After all, she was the one who started it. I had tried to apologize for the whole fencing thing, but I guess it wasn't totally my fault that I was better at it then her. And she was the one who ruined our cabin! How dare her! And I wanted to get back, but I also didn't want to come home early- it had been fun here, after all.

The first few days had been rough between us. We pushed our cots as far apart as they would possibly go and remained outside of the cabin when the other one was inside. We rarely saw our friends as we now had to do everything together- but we, of course, ignored each other all the while. I was thoroughly bored for the next week or so.

One night, I stayed up later then usual to write to my grandfather. I decided to lie as best as possible since my mother hadn't paid almost $600 for me to sit here and do nothing. When sending me here, she must have thought it must have been better then in Arizona. And of course, she was right as always.

I wrote the following to Grandfather before I was interrupted.

_Dear Grandfather, _

_How are you? I am fine except that I miss you and mom and Emmett so, so, so very much-_

But then, I drew a light line across the paper as I lost track of where and what I writing due to the total darkness that engulfed me right at that moment.

"Ugh!" I groaned. I blindly searched in the darkness for a flashlight, but was met instead by the feel of another switch. I flickered it on, and when I did, I saw Desiree, lying down in bed in a long t-shirt that stretched over her knees with her stupid little stuffed animal, "Cuppy," as I'd heard her call it, lying there beside her. Her hair was dishelved in a way that made me want to throw my own brush at her face, but also in a way that made me wish that I had that kind of hair right now myself. However, as I had been taught by my mother, I always braided my hair every night before I went to bed. Although, she explained to me, I didn't even need the extra curls and waves- I had already inherited it from her. But all the same, old habits die hard and it was weird how you could feel two completely different things about a person- from feeling like you disliked them so much almost to the point where you just wanted to claw there eyes out, and then feel like you almost felt some kind of distant connection between the two of you.

But that feeling didn't last long, as she flickered the light out again. This continued all night long.

The next day was rainy, windy, and miserable. Afternoon activities were cancelled, so the only time Desiree and I had away from each other was to cross the bridge to the mess hall. I ate with Jackie and a few more girls that day.

"Renesmee…" Jackie said when the other girls had left our table. I looked up from my mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously. Lately, the girls had been going on and on about how weird it was that Desiree and I looked alike. People kept asking us if maybe we were distant cousins or something, but that wasn't the case at all.

"Maybe you should give Desiree a chance." I usually liked that Jackie cut right to the chase, but this situation was different.

"You know," she said quickly as I started to gather my things and leave.

"She was only trying to get revenge for what you did to her cabin, and the fencing incident. And… it _was_ pretty funny…" But I had had _enough_.

"Okay Jackie, here's the deal." I paused as if thinking over my words carefully. She cringed. She knew what was coming next.

"If you want to take her side… do it. That's fine by me." I dumped my tray and took my purse back to the cabin. I knew that that had been over dramatic, but I couldn't help myself. Who was she to judge, anyways? And why were they so keen as to coax her into our circle? She thought we were lame anyways. Some friends I had.

I opened the door and with a bang, closed it. That didn't help much as the wind coming in from the open window allowed Desiree's pictures to blow in every which way.

"Oh!" I gasped. She didn't say anything. She just tried to close the window.

"Here, let me help you." I remembered the last time we spoke those words and how she pulled me into the water through. I almost wanted to laugh at the memory now.

But this time, she didn't pull away. And, with the force of our hands against it, the window closed.

"Thank you," she said in a very surprised way. I just smiled.

"Any of your pictures ruined?" I asked, as I helped her pick them up.

"Only the gorgeous Ryan Gossling." She held up his picture and I nodded in agreement.

"Most defiantly gorgeous." I nodded, but I didn't pay attention to those things much.

"How far away is your home?" I asked, trying to avoid awkward silence.

"On the other side of the country. Actually, here's a picture of my home." She held up one of the un-ruined pictures. It showed a large estate like house on a vineyard. A beautiful beagle mix was sitting on the front steps. A man was in the picture as well, but he wasn't facing the camera.

"Who's that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh that's my dad. He didn't know I was taking the picture, so he couldn't turn around and smile. He's my best friend." She said without looking up from her other pictures.

"Well it's beautiful," I said, trying to steer the subject into another direction. After all, I had never met my father.

"Thank you. We built it when I was little. Well, my dad and his best friend Rosalie."

"You mean your mom?" I tried to look for someone else in the photograph.

"No…" She trailed off, and I wondered if her parents were divorced. So I asked.

"Not even close. Actually, I never met my mom." Now she seemed as though she wanted to change the subject.

"Want some?" She pulled a package of Oreos out of her duffel.

"Oh, I love Oreos. At home…" I giggled. "I eat them with peanut butter." I said it as thought I were admitting a great weakness. She raised her eyebrows.

"Far out! So do _I_." She passed over a jar and the butter knife.

"Everyone else thinks it's so gross.

"I know!" I said; glad to have something in common with the girl I thought I had despised. Maybe Jackie_ was_ right…

We ate our cookies for a while in silence.

"Renesmee," she asked, pausing to lick peanut butter off her fingers.

"What's your dad like?"

"Well," I paused, contemplating on whether I should make something up or just go with it. I figured the second one. Like my mother, I didn't like to lie.

"He's not around. Him and my mother divorced when I was a baby, maybe even before. I haven't actually met him."

"Crazy the way no one stays together anymore." She rolled her eyes and popped another cookie in her mouth.

"Tell me about it." More silence. Then...

"How old are you?"

"I'll be thirteen on September 12." She placed her hand on her throat and feigned choking.

"Oh my God, so will _I_."

"Your birthday is on September 12?" Strange." We bother seemed to stop and think about this for a minute.

"Hey, it stopped raining. Want to go get a sandwich or something?" She opened the screen door. I followed her, even though I wasn't really hungry. I wanted to know more.

"Desiree, do you know what does your mother look like?" I asked as we bounced down stairs. She stopped at the landing.

"Actually, I do. Well, she's really pretty. Actually, if you want to look at it later, I could show you her picture. It's crumpled up, and has a coffee stain, but it's still pretty good."

"How did you come across it?"

"Well, my dad caught me looking at it when I was younger. It's only half a picture- she has the other half. I don't know where it is." I gawked at her, but she didn't notice.

"Now common, aren't you hungry?"

"Desiree, will you stop thinking about your stomach at a time like this?"

"At a time like what?"

"Oh, honestly." I drew a deep breath. "I've never met my father; you've never met your mother. We have the same birthday, you have a half a crumpled up old picture of your mother, and…" I turned and ran back in the house. She followed me.

"Renesmee, what's wrong? And… what _are_ you doing?" She asked when she saw me rummaging through a suitcase. I held a half a crumpled up old picture of my dad against my chest. I turned, about to tell her to get hers, but I had been so distracted I hadn't notice that she'd already got it.

"On the count of three," she said.

"We'll flip the pictures."

"One," I said.

"Two," she said.

"Three, we both said. And we flipped, joining the pieces together, which fit perfectly.

"The-that's my dad," She stammered.

"And that's my mom."

"We're sisters." She said.

"Desiree, we're not just sisters," I said.

Bother the girl's POV'S

"We're twins." We both said at the same time. My heart pounded against my chest and my breathing grew shallow. Tears welled in our eyes and we hugged, both agreeing that neither of us wasn't so hungry anymore.


	5. Chapter 4 Desiree's Idea

Chapter 4: Desiree's idea

Desiree's POV

Things changed since Renesmee and I had found out that we were long lost twin sisters. We now always ate together, swam together, played together, everything. We wrote letters to our friends and family's back home, but decided that we weren't going to mention our discovery just yet. Our cots were now scooted as close together as possible, and the pictures of our parents tacked side by side on the wall above us. We stayed up late all night talking and never wanting this summer to end.

Mostly, we talked about our family and friends back home, the things we liked to do for fun, clothes, school, boys, music, things like that. Aside from having so much in common, we also discovered we had much difference from us, also as we had discovered the first few weeks of camp.

I liked rock, alternative, and country music, such as Green Day and then the quite different Kenny Chesney, where as she liked pop, and classic rock. The same kind of music our mother listened to. She liked music such as the beach boys, and sometimes even Taylor Swift and Carrie Underwood. Not to mention, she was much more girly and proper- I bit my nails and she didn't, she got better grades then me, and then again, she had most likely never seen a skate board in her life.

She defiantly took after her mother, while the resemblance in personality between my father and I was so eerily alike, people said, that it was almost uncanny in its own way. Resnesmee and I also decided that maybe we both looked more like our father, but had our mother's eyes; Renesmee had been the one to bring that up. She also mentioned how her mom's friend Emmett had always told her that her curls came from our Granddaddy Charlie, and our hair color, I had told her, probably came from our dad.

I told her stories about my dog Molly, who was a beagle mix and about my dad's friend Rosalie, who actually used to be more of a house keeper, but was now more of a stand in mother to me. Molly, Rosalie, and our dad where the people who lived with me. Granddaddy, Mom, and Emmett where the people who lived with her. Then we talked about Alice and Jasper, married friends who were mutual friends to both our mom and our dad.

"And then there's Alice and Jasper," I said in a proud, last but not least way. She raised a bronze colored eyebrow at me.

"Who?"

"Alice and Jasper," I said, wondering where the astonishment had come from.

"Those… those are my mom's friends, too. They live in Carson City in Nevada, and come to visit at least once a month." My mouth dropped open.

"And they… they _knew_?" I asked, feeling very betrayed at the moment. How could they not have told us? She shrugged.

"Guess so." We sat in silence for a moment, eating our pancakes in the light coming from the cracked window. I offered her coffee, but she said she didn't like it. I sighed and poured a cup for myself, adding vanilla and extra sugar.

The discovery of Alice and Jasper had been the only downer of our week. We continued to learn more and more about each other, knowing that as the sun set each night, the summer was coming to an end quite soon.

One night, about two weeks before we were due on our planes back home, we sat in our bunks, talking animatedly about our parents, as usual.

"I wish there was a way…" she murmured softly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Nothing. Good night." We lay there quietly for about five minutes, before I jolted upright, engulfed by whip lash.

"Desiree? What is it? Is there something wrong?" she asked, shaking me a little. I shook my head.

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea! I'm serious; you're going to love me for coming up with this." She stared at me, lost.

"Let's switch places!" I whisper-yelled, not even knowing why I did. She stared at me, shocked.

"What? But… how? What do you- what are you talking about?" She stuttered.

"You teach me to be you, and I'll teach you to be me. I'll go home to your house, and you'll go home to mine. Come on, Nessie! You know how I've been dying to see mom… and you dad…" She hesitated.

"Hmmm… well…" But then, she seemed to understand.

"Wait a minute, but soon, we'll _have_ to switch back…" I nodded frantically.

"And then they'll meet, face to face." She seemed to be catching on. Then-

"Okay. Let's do this."

Over the course of the next few days, our routine changed. I showed her a map of our house. She showed me all the pictures of the people in our family. But there were also a few changes that we had to make before we were complete and part one of the task was fulfilled. For one thing, she had longer hair. And my hair could not have got that long in eight weeks. She brushed out her long red-brown hair as I stood to her side and held out the pair of scissors I'd "borrowed" from the kitchens. She closed her eyes as I leaned in toward her.

"Well don't shut _your_ eyes!" She said when I did the same. I nodded.

"Right… I'm just a little nervous."

"_You're_ nervous? A twelve year old is _cutting my hair_!" She shrieked. I nodded again.

"Okay, okay…" I studied a piece of my hair for a moment before I began the transition. About ten minutes later, we stood in front of the mirror.

"Wow," I said.

"This is so freaky…" She muttered.

"Honey, you never looked better," I said, waving her off.

"Wait… oh no… I said. She glanced at me curiously.

"What?"

"I have pierced ears…" She gawked at me.

"No, no, and no. Absolutely not." I sighed.

"Then cutting your hair was a total waste…" But I managed to coax her into it She was laying on the bed that next morning, an ice cube pressed to her ear. Four more ice cubes were in the color beside the bed, as well as the apple slice and earrings I'd won in a poker game.

"Oh… are you _sure_ about this?" She asked nervously. She looked almost like she wanted to cry.

"Positive. I've done this with _all_ of my friends, and, trust me, it's _nothing_." She nodded. I sterilized the needle with a match.

"Okay. On the count of three, remove the ice." She nodded.

"One… two… three!" I placed the apple behind her ear as she removed the ice and slid the needle in through her ear. We both screamed.

Renesmee's POV

On the last day of camp, girls lined up outside their buses and their cars, pony-tails swinging once again. Stranded hair scrunchies were found everywhere, once or twice, girls stopping to pick them up. Other's were exchanging phone numbers and e-mail addresses, promising to write letters and call every single day, although I wasn't quite sure how that'd work when it came to long distance.

Desiree and I hugged for quite a long time, me wearing her _No Doubt_ t-shirt and shorts, a base-ball cap, bubble-gum pink nail polish, and red high-top sneakers. She wore the same outfit I wore here, with her hair in short ringlets and a white dress with tiny blue flowers scattered all over it and white American Eagle flip-flops.

"Okay, now remember, you're going to figure out how Mom and Dad met…"

"And you're going to figure out why they broke up." She finished for me.

"Right." We hugged once again.

"Renesmee Swan! Your limo!" Called Marva Jr. Desiree looked dumbstruck, and then slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Right, that's me." She jogged a little as she ran over to Marva, and gave her a hug before slipping into the limo.

"Ohh… good luck, Desiree…" I whispered, crossing my fingers for good luck. She waved as the car pulled away, and I waved back. My stomach felt sick. Ten minutes later, I climbed on board one of the three buses along with several other girls, thinking about what was to come.


	6. Chapter 5 Meet the parents and Tanya

Chapter 5: Meet the Parents… and Tanya

Desiree's POV

I slipped one carefully smooth, long leg into Renesmee's usual limousine. The night before, Renesmee had taught me how to straighten and curl my hair the way she would with the short hair, and made me shave my legs carefully with Venus spa breeze razors. She gave me a manicure, pedicure, and even helped me make a face mask out of some lotion and plain oats from one of the kitchens. It was basically like a day at the spa for me.

I, however, taught her all the lyrics to all the Paramore songs on the album _The_ _Final Riot_, taught her how to burp for the first time, showed her how to slant her handwriting and not dot her I's with perfect little dots, and how to straighten her bangs straight down instead of curving the ends. So we both had a very fun last day at camp in our own way.

We said our good-byes to our new friends in the mess hall that morning, but they weren't the kind of friends that you stayed in touch with. For that, I was glad as I would hate to have to speak to that Jackie girl for the next few weeks or so. She was actually quite annoying. I didn't see how Renesmee had ever put up with how girl she was and tough she thought she was.

"Whoa!" I said, almost hitting my head on the ceiling. I shut my mouth right away. I didn't want to ruin the perfect plan.

Mike, who Renesmee told me was the name of her- _our_ driver, turned and winked a sky blue eye at me.

"Miss me?" He chuckled. Although he had to be in his early thirties, he was quite baby faced, with light blonde hair and high cheek bones.

"You bet," I tried to lose the southern like accent as I spoke to him. As for the limo- it was quite amazing. I found myself in a circular like seat with a mini fridge, a back massager, and a seat warmer, along with a built in fan. I figured the fan would help me more on the ride to the airport, so I turned it on high, grabbed a mineral water from the fridge, and kicked back my legs so I could enjoy the ride.

"So," said Mike, after shutting my door and turning on a classic rock radio station.

"How was your summer?"

After a two hour drive, awkward small talk, and the Beatle's playing in my ear, I awoke to find us parked in a large parking garage outside an airport in what I guessed was in Orlando.

Mike led me through a horde of brightly dressed people walking to the beach in bikini tops and shorts. I wondered vaguely if this is what the streets would look like when we arrived in Orlando. Mike and I talked some more.

"Are you going on the plane with me back home?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. He looked at me, surprised.

"Didn't your mother already discuss this with you? I have business in New York for a while now, and in a little bit, I'm going to be flying to California to work with a client on a divorce issue." Mike was not only our driver, but also a lawyer.

"Emmett will be waiting for you at the airport near Carson City, and will drive you back home at once, where you will meet your mother and granddaddy." My heart pounded when he mentioned the family.

At the metal detectors, he handed me some papers and whispered instructions in my ear, although I barely heard him. I knew what to do anyways. I handed my ticket out to the flight assistant, and boarded the plane, waving to Mike as I did this.

"Goodbye!" He called from behind me. I waved shortly; glad to get rid of him. He seemed nice, but there was just something about him that didn't seem right. I was led by another flight assistant to the back f the plane as the only first class passenger. I barely felt the plane take off; I had been so used to it before. Instead, I stared out at the sprawling city of Orlando, disappearing from view.

I used to have a fear of heights, but I had overcome it since my dad had been sending me to different camps every summer. When the summer was over, we would go on a camping trip before I went back to school. I sure did hope that Renesmee and I switched back before the camping trip! I don't think I had even told her about that… hopefully she would figure that out without any assistance from dad or Rosalie…

After about a half and hour of drifting in and out of consciousness, I pulled out Renesmee's pink iPod and tuned up the volume as loud as it would go; I liked my music loud. After I got used to listening to the same type of music that had been played in the limo before, I folded my hands and said a silent prayer to whatever Gods watched over twelve year long lost twin sisters who were about to switch places. Please like me… please… I whispered to myself, not realizing I had said a word out loud.

The flight attendant, Christina, gave me a funny look as she handed me the coke and pretzels I had asked for. When she was going and there was silence in this part of the plane, I soon feel fast asleep.

I woke up sometime later to feel that same flight attendant tapping my shoulder.

"Miss…" she said. "Do wake up…" So the plane had landed. I picked up my carry on and turned off the iPod, rubbing my eyes sleepily. I looked out the window, but all I could see were flat plains. So this was Arizona…

I had been to many states. Florida, obviously, for instance, Hawaii, Ohio, Indiana, Georgia, New York, Rhode Island, Nevada… but every time I merely suggested we drive through Arizona, my father quickly changed the subject to hypnotize me with words such as, "The statue of liberty… Miami… The White house… the beach…" Up until now, I had never understood the real reason behind him forbidding us to go to Arizona. But I was here now.

I understood the reason for no jackets, flip-flops, and summer dresses all through out the year… Phoenix was scorching! I wasn't even outside, but you could tell by just leaning against the metal detectors as you stepped off.

_Now remember_, I thought, _you are now going to be known as Rensemee for a_ _long time._

"Renesmee?" I heard an unfamiliar voice call throughout the crowd. I stood upon a chair and craned my neck till I spotted Emmett.

He was wearing a nice suit and tie for the occasion, and holding a daisy. I wondered vaguely if it was usual for him to be dressed in this kind of attire.

"Renesmee!" He called again, when he spotted me standing on the chair. He placed the flowers on a near by table and helped me down.

"Emmett!" I said,

"Why, you've cut your hair!" He exclaimed. He picked me up and twirled me around.

"And you've got your ears pierced!" he stared at me, dead serious, with those doughy brown eyes and said,

"Give me five, girl." I did a quick rerun of the handshake, and preformed it in coordination with him. People stared as we did this, but oh well.

About fifteen minutes later, I found us buckled in the back of a taxi cab and sniffing the daisies every once in a while as I stared at the huge city of Phoenix. Emmett sang along with Six Pence none the Richers _There she goes_ as I stared by at the horde of people passing by. Members of the red hat society were sitting on a nearby park bench, gossiping animatedly while a young man beside them made flowers out of weeds. We passed by a colorful candy shop and a tourist shop, with exotic clothes hanging in the window.

Sometime later, we arrived at the house; 2231 Orchard Lane. The taxi parked the cab, and Emmett helped me with my luggage as we headed up the walk way to the huge, white city looking house. He walked me to the front door.

"Tell your mother I'll be home by dinner- I have a business meeting to attend to the next town over." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and gave me a brass key to open the front door.

I fumbled with it for a moment before I opened it completely… and once again, I was amazed. I was captivated by the shining glass chandelier above me and the large foyer that was engulfing me at the moment. A large swirling staircase lad up to a long hallway, and from here, I could see a bathroom, a dining room, and a kitchen. To my left there was a small living room, and to the right, a family room. The family room had many comfortable chairs and a large flat screen, like the one I had at home. A large banner hung over the mantle piece, with big, pink letters that said, "_Welcome home, Renesmee_," on it, in very girly cursive. I gulped, and entered the study.

Five shelves filled with just about every kind of book you could imagine filled the room, and a circular oak wood desk was in front of me. Sitting at it was an old man, with dark, graying hair and a beard, and wearing a sheriff's uniform. He was holding a newspaper in front of his face and had polished leather shoes propped against the desk. The newspaper fell on top of the desk suddenly, and I was met with the sight of my Grandfather for the very fist time.

Emmett had fallen for my appearance, but would Grandfather? He seemed to be studying me in a way that made me shift one foot to the other, as if he had an idea what was going on. But his face broke into a crinkled grin, and his coffee bean eyes gleamed in the light coming from the window to our right as he exclaimed,

"Ahh, welcome home, sweet heart!" He enveloped me in a deep hug.

"And a few changes as well? Not to worry, dear," He said, seeing my expression. "You look lovely." I sniffed him deeply when he hugged me again.

"Well, what are you doing?" He asked as he pulled me slightly back.

"Remembering your smell," I said in Renesmee's proper tone.

"Years from now, when I'm all grown up, I'll remember that my grandfather smelled like…" I inhaled again. Irish cream coffee and pipe tobacco." He laughed in a jolly sort of way.

"Renesmee?" I heard my mother's own voice call my name… well, my sister's name, for the first time.

Bella's POV

Standing in front of the mirror, brushing my long brown hair, I thought about how much I loved Tuesdays. For some reason, the best things always seemed to fall on Tuesdays. My graduation was on a Tuesday, for both high school and college. The day of my first wedding had been on a Tuesday. I had given birth to my lovely daughters on a Tuesday, and so was the day of the week that one of those daughters would be returning home from camp.

From hearing this, you might think that the other one had decided to stay home this summer. Or maybe some other logical reason for why only one of them would be returning home from camp.

Renesmee Ezri Swan had lived with me her entire life, unlike her identical twin sister, Desiree Cullen. Desiree lived with her father in what I believed to be California, and I hadn't seen her for almost thirteen whole years.

Renesmee and Desiree's father and I had met precisely eight months, one week, and three days before they were born. We were on board a ship called the Queen Caroline, both of us on a small vacation before we had to get back to school. He and I had both been in the library when I was looking for some light, background reading and he was studying for a test. He spotted me in a neighboring isle, as I stood on my tiptoes, too short to reach the book I desired. I didn't see him come up behind me. He reached over my head, blew off the dust and handed it to me, saying, "There you are, ma'am. And would there be anything else I can assist you of?" A polite, southern gentleman, he had been. And I had been young and senseless when I had met him.

A mere two weeks later, we were wed in the ship's ballroom, with his parents and mine arriving at the last minute, and although they arrived shocked and angry, acted happy for us all the same. I can still remember the two of dancing… and the memories of the people dancing around us, like ghosts caught in the wind. But I, of course, do not regret having met him. If I hadn't met him, I would not have a beautiful daughter coming home from summer camp to me today. I did, however, miss Desiree immensely.

However, I did have my good friends Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and my father, who helped me cope.

Alice and Jasper were married friends of mine who came to visit from time to time from their home in Nevada. They were translators, who traveled with other people, of course, to help them understand the things that other people were staying when they couldn't. When they were passing through Arizona, they always stopped by for a weekend visit. And they always asked the same thing. The last time, it had been Jasper.

I was folding laundry with Emmett in my bedroom, and he went downstairs to grab some baskets. Jasper stepped in the room, grabbing a few of Renesmee's t-shirts. I smiled at him in thank you. He must have told Emmett not to come back, because he didn't. Knowing Emmett, he was working out in the garage.

Jasper, unlike Alice, was not one to cut to the chase. And I didn't want to sound rude by doing so.

"Is this Nessie's shirt, or yours?" He asked, picking up an Aeropostale polo with gray stripes and pink lettering.

"Hers. I don't wear Aeropostale anymore." I referred to my age. He nodded.

"Just wondering, because I was thinking that we would pick you guys up a few t-shirts as a souvenir while we were in France." I gave him a stern look.

"Now you know that you don't have to do that. Renesmee and I have everything we need." I knew as soon as I said it that it had been the wrong thing to say, like a ticket on to the subject I dreaded… and loved.

"Renesmee has a lot, no doubt." He began; I dropped the jeans I was folding as if in surrender.

"She has many friends at school. There's no denying that she's popular. And where do I begin on clothes? Not to mention, she's updated in all the latest technology…" He pulled Renesmee's pink iPod nano out of one of her skirts pockets. I gasped.

"We've been looking for that for weeks!" I reached up to grab it, but he pulled away.

"Except a father." I dropped my hands again.

"You and I both know that Edward Cullen is somewhere out there in northern California, raising Renesmee's identical twin sister Desiree-"I flinched. It hurt to hear her name.

"-on a vineyard, along with Rosalie. Do you remember Rosalie?" I nodded. The beautiful, blond, one night stand that Emmett had _not_ forgotten. She had been at the wedding, and was Edward's second or third cousin. I nodded.

"Renesmee _needs_ a father." He said, sternly.

"She has Emmett… I began. And her granddaddy… and you. She has three fathers, technically speaking-"He interrupted me.

"That is not enough. She is his daughter, and has the right-"

"If she wanted to meet him, she would tell me. And if he was worth anything at all, she would be out looking for her!" I yelled. He looked panicked.

"Shh! We don't want to be overheard. And listen to your own words! Have you tried to look for Desiree?" Tears clouded my vision as I pushed him out of the bedroom, slamming the door in his face and locking it. I thanked God that Renesmee had been at a friend's house at the time, and that she could not hear my distressed sobs. Oh how I wanted to find her, to see her smile, hear her laugh. But I knew that would mean seeing him, and that was almost unbearable.

Coming back into reality, I put on a pear of white gold hoops and changed into some nicer work-casual clothes for the shoot, just in case they called me in. And hopefully they wouldn't, because I had the day fun-packed with things that Renesmee and I could do together. I heard the oak front door open and close, and heard her walk into the foyer. I held my breath and waited until I was sure I had heard her say hello to her grandfather before I came to the top of the stairs and called, "Renesmee?" Before I knew it, I saw her at the bottom of the staircase.

"Mom?" She asked upon seeing me.

"Your back!" I whisper-shouted, and ran down the stairs to engulf her in my arms.

"Something had defiantly changed. And it wasn't her haircut or her ear piercing… but I asked about it anyway. I was surprised when I pulled back to discover that she had tears in her eyes. I had never known Desiree to be that emotional before.

"A friend cut it for me at camp," Her voice was muffled. "Do you hate?" She asked.

"No, no of course not. I absolutely love it." There were tears in my eyes, now.

"And you've pierced your ears?" I asked incredulously. She nodded.

"A friend did it for me at camp."

"Any other surprises? Belly button rings… tattoos…" She laughed.

"Dear…" I asked. "Why are you crying?"

"I've… I've just missed you so, so much. "I then hugged her tighter.

Desiree's POV

About twenty minutes later, we sat in the foyer, listening to the radio with the weather channel on mute, and the air condition blasting. I was all unpacked, and Mom suggested a cold shower before we got to talking. But I had wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

It was weird calling her Mom now, like I had just made a new friend and I was feeling the oddness of calling her by an old nickname. However, it was a little bit different than that. We were eating celery sticks with peanut butter and orange slices, and she was asking me about camp. I loved talking to her. There was always something to say.

"So tell me," She said, as she took a sip from her glass of her Arizona sweet tea. "How was camp? What did you do? Who all did you make friends with?"

"Well…" I bit into a celery stick while trying to buy time. I was trying to remember the name Renesmee had come up with just in case they asked about camp.

"I made a friend named Daisy." I lied.

"And what was she-"Mom began, but just then, Emmett walked in.

"Hey Em," Mom greeted.

"I found something in your suitcase." He said to me. I wondered what it was. Mom raised an eyebrow. Emmett held up my Cuppy.

"Oh my God," I whispered. I had meant to keep that stashed away in a secret apartment of my suitcase. I didn't know Emmett would find it. It had my name on the tag! My _actual_ name.

"What?" Mom asked.

"Oh! That's my friend's stuffed animal… Daisy, the one I was telling you about. It must have gotten mixed with my stuff. And she loves that thing… a lot. So if you don't mind… I think I'll take that and put it with my stuff now, so I can send it to her later." I took the dog by the tail and carried it up the stairs. It was a bad lie, I knew. I had always been a bad liar. My dad always said that I had gotten it from my mom…

My mother followed me up the stairs a few minutes later into her bedroom, where I was searching for a few stamps. Just as she was about to speak, the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered. After I retrieved the postage stamps, I began to study the other things on her night stand. There was a Nat King Cole C.D., a crystal perfume bottle, and a carefully sketched portrait of a woman I'd never seen before. At the bottom, in very neat cursive, it said Isabella Marie Swan.

"Why now?" I heard her voice. Renesmee's back from Camp today…" Desiree heard rapid voices on the other line.

"Yes… oh, alright." Mom hung up the phone and pulled her dark hair back into a long, curly ponytail.

"Renesmee? Would it be alright if you and I stopped at the shoot for a moment?" Desiree had almost forgotten that her mother was a photographer and a part time writer. But Renesmee had never mentioned an artist…

"I'd love to!" I exclaimed. Her face broke out into a smile as she dialed the number of a cab.

About fifteen minutes later, we found ourselves on Oakwood Boulevard. We walked past several boutiques, where they were selling all sorts of things from paper thin t-shirts to colorful arrays of flowers with silk ribbons tied around their stems.

We finally approached the last place on the street, with photographs of all sorts on display. In one, there was a large family of about twenty wearing all white with a gray background. In other, there were beagles wrestling around in a patch of grass. I sighed. Seeing the beagles reminded me of Molly, back at home. There were all sorts of other pictures, but one made me gasp and tightened my grip on my mother's arm.

It was a picture of two baby girls in just diapers lying on a pink blanket, wearing little pink hats and lockets around their necks with an R and a D in each. What little hair the babies had was a copper-ish color- it was unmistakably Renesmee and I.

"What is it?" Mom asked as she turned to me.

"Those puppies are so cute!" I lied, pointing to the beagles, but it had come out badly. My mother smiled wryly and gave me a suspicious look. A bell clanged as we entered the shoot. I gasped again, but remembered that this was supposed to be normal for me.

Their were photo shoots everywhere, with cameras flashing in every direction, people sitting in chairs and drinking coffee in a waiting area while the children played with blocks on the floor. Over in one shoot was a woman wearing a beautiful wedding gown, with light brown hair piled loosely on the back of her head, a few strands hanging out in tight, spiral curls.

"Oh thank God." A man dressed all in black and carrying a clip board walked over to us. "We're having a crisis."

"Well," my mother put on her best business like voice. "What is it?"

"If we put the veil on," He showed us. "It covers the back of the dress. But-"He slid it out again. "When Jessica isn't wearing it, the dress looks-"

"Incomplete?" Mom guessed. He nodded.

"Yes… incomplete. What should we do?" He asked again.

"Hmm…" She tapped a neatly polished plum purple nail on her tiny chin.

"What I think you should do is take one of those hats-" She pointed to a small, black hat stand visible through the open door of the back room "-and put the veil on after that. That way, the veil will still be on, but it won't cover so much of the dress." Then she turned to me.

"Renesmee, dear? Could you grab one of the hats and bring them here?" She asked. I nodded, then ran over and began debating between the black one and the white one. She smiled.

"Which one do you think?" I picked out the white one. Mom then stepped behind the camera after Jessica's assistant placed the hat on her head. She took shot after shot, and even let me get in a few of the last ones.

When we were done, we evaluated a few of the shots. They were all really very good. _My mom is too cool. _I thought as we left the studio to get some ice cream.

"Hey mom," I asked as we were on our way down the street, looking for a taxi. Do you know who would look really beautiful in that dress that Jessica was wearing? I mean, like really beautiful?"

She pursed her lips, humoring me into thinking that she didn't have an idea.

"Hmmm… I'm not sure, sweetie. Who?"

"You." I answered very straightforward, but apparently, she had been expecting me to say Alice or something because she said, "Me?"

"Yes…" I now had the perfect opportunity to bring up what I wanted to.

"It got me thinking about the 'F' word…" I knew it had been the wrong way to put it.

"The 'F' word?" She almost yelled. People on the street turned and stared at us. She turned to me and gave me a very stern look.

"Yes. My father," I said as though it were no harm done.

"Oh. _That_ 'F' word. "She rolled her eyes at the very thought.

"How did you meet?" I asked, trying to get more detail into the story than before. I was surprised that she complied.

"We met on the Queen Caroline."

"On the who?" She smiled.

"The Queen Caroline. It was an ocean liner sailing from Italy to New York. He was studying a project for an advanced program in his class while he was in college. I was on vacation with my parents." She smiled again at the memory.

"When did you marry him?" I asked.

"Two weeks after we met." She rolled her eyes. "We were young and silly. _Thought_ we were in love. Only thought…" She mumbled that last bit as an afterthought. "But none of it matters now. When you're older, you can go and find him yourself, if you wish. I just hope you're happy…" She looked down at me in a worried way.

"Of course I'm happy Momma. How could I not be? Now, how old were you when you had me?" She laughed. "I should have known you'd be asking me all these questions someday…"

We walked into the ice cream shop, and I wondered vaguely if all the places on this street had little annoying bells hanging on the door that clanked when some one came and left. Staring at the cookie dough ice cream on the menu made me think of Dad, as it was his favorite. _Dear old Dad_, I though. _I wonder what you're doing at this very moment…_

Renesmee's POV

The bus ride was tedious and uneventful. Hours of staring out the window, drowning in the nothingness of tress and highways, trees and more highways. I finally arrived at the airport in Orlando, and was excited to see California. I'd never been there before.

Dad was supposed to pick me up as soon as I got off the plane, and I couldn't be more excited… or nervous. But the plane arrived soon enough, and again, I crossed my fingers for good luck as the plane landed smoothly on the blacktop. I could already see that California was beautiful.

The sun was just rising over the horizon, and you could see the beach in the distance. There were many people here wearing flip flops and bikini tops without a care in the world. What the hell happened the no shoes, no shirt, and no service? At first, I didn't see my dad as I stepped of the plane and into the horde of people. But then…

"Oh golly," I whispered. "It's him." And there he was, wearing a grass stained t-shirt with a brown old jacket over that, his hands in his jeans pockets. He was pale, although he lived in California, to say the least. His hair was dishelved and he seemed tired, but he looked up when I called him.

"Daddy!" I yelled. "Dad!" I ran over to them and jumped into his arms.

"I've really missed you," he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek and handing me a yellow duffel.

"I've really missed you, too, Dad. So how are Rosalie and everybody?" I asked as we headed through the crowd and toward his silver Volvo in the parking lot.

"Great… everyone's great… can't wait to see you… there was a way that he said, "everybody," that caught my attention. By everybody, I had meant Rosalie and Molly. But apparently, he had meant someone else in addition to that.

He looked much the same as he did in the picture. Same hair, same mysterious, forest green eyes… My mother had once told me that that had been one of her favorite parts, his eyes. That was probably the most she had ever told me about him.

His car was even nicer on the inside than it was on the outside. The exterior was leather, so if you spilled anything on it, it probably wouldn't stain up to bad. He put his hand on the back of my seat and began quizzing me on camp life. I had been prepared to answer these questions, as Desiree and I made up some things just in case.

"I'm glad you wrote as much as you said you were going to," he said with a sarcastic grin. "After buying you that super expensive personalized stationary that you just had to have." I shot up in my seat.

"Oh. Well, we meant to write, Dad, but-"

"We?" He interrupted with a smile. So I knew that he had only been kidding before.

"Me and my friend … Hannah. We've become so close since camp started… practically like sisters." I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice at that one.

"Oh my God!" I screeched when we rode up to the house. It was even better than the Desiree described it… it was like a miniature mansion, three story, with a huge vineyard right next door. Vines grew just up the side of the house, which was painted a pale beige. There was a ledge on the third floor, where a very pretty beagle perched, who was barking and wagging her tail.

"Well, hello, gorgeous!" I heard a call from one of the side doors. Rosalie Hale had to be the prettiest woman I had ever seen before.

She was quite tall, to say the least, with the walk of a model. Her hair was the color of golden peaches, and looked as though it were made of silk. Her eyes were a piercing violet blue, but with so much warmth. Her smile was beautiful, and her teethe were perfect and angel-white. Although she looked like America's next top model, she sure didn't act like it, according to Desiree. The first thing Rosalie did was pick her up and swing me in a small circle- a very unladylike thing, if I ever thought so. But she liked that about Rose… as she did this, her father picked up her- or, rather, Desiree's duffle, and questioned Rose on the broccoli and cheese soup, with homemade rolls.

"It's on the stove," she replied, waving him toward the house. She threw an arm around me precariously as if she didn't have a worry in the world.

"So tell me," She began, in a fluttery voice that could never be ignored.

"How was camp, Desi? What fun things did you do? Did you behave? Tell me all about the new friends that you made…" So Renesmee took a deep breath and began with the made up story of camp that Desiree had told her to describe,

"Camp was incredible. There was so much to do… I made a friend named Hannah, and we became incredibly close. And yes-"She sighed when Rose raised an eyebrow at her.

"-I was good… most of the time." Rose laughed.

"Wait… that's it?" I shrugged. Desiree talked more than I usually did.

"What's the matter? Why are you so quiet?" I shrugged again.

"I'm just so glad to be back, I guess…" you could tell by the way that Rose looked at me next that Dad would have bought the act, but she saw right through me… she narrowed my eyes, but Molly saved us all. The adorable looking beagle pranced down the stairs and came out onto the porch, with a very friendly look about her.

"Hi, Molly!" I exclaimed, and dropped to my knees to begin petting her. But the first thing she did was start barking… I had no idea why I didn't see it before. Why we didn't see it before… Rose raised her other eyebrow now.

"Molly, what's wrong? This is Desiree, you know her…" She continued barking.

"Oh, I probably just smell like camp, that's all…" Rose bent down to begin petting her now. I took this moment to explore the huge family room.

There were three couches against the wall, with two blood-red leather chairs placed in front of a hearth rug in front of the fire place at the west side of the room, and there was a flat screen T.V. perched on a beautiful wooden entertainment center on the east side of the room. There was a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and huge portraits hanging all over the wall of our different family members.

"So what do you want to do?" I heard Rose ask from behind me. I jumped, as I hadn't heard her walk in.

"Do you want to eat then unpack? Or unpack and then eat? Or… we can eat while we unpack." I was shocked.

"You mean I can eat in my room?" I almost covered my mouth right after I said that. She gave me an odd look.

"Yes…" she said slowly. "I'm guessing that's a definite possibility…" So we lugged my luggage up the winding wooden staircase and into Desiree's room, which was painted neon green with orange polka dots. There were No Doubt, Green Day, and Paramore pictures all over the wall, and other foreign bands I'd never heard of. She dropped my duffel on the soft, hot pink bed covers as she began to pull out different t-shirts and place them in one of the drawers of Desiree's dresser. I began to help her, and ask her about everything that had happened here while I was at camp.

"Not much…" Rosalie mumbled, and bit her bottom lip, so I knew that she was lying.

"…What is it?" I asked, just as I heard the squeaky clean tires of a sleek red convertible pull into the gravel driveway. Out stepped a thin, small woman, with long, strawberry blond hair, and pinned up in elegant curls. She was wearing a paper-thin white t-shirt of an itty-bitty yellow sundress and designer high-heels. She was wearing a matching hat and sunglasses to keep the sun out of her face, and her lips coated in the reddest lipstick I had ever seen. I dropped the denim skirt I was holding and pretending to look absent minded as I picked up a digital camera off the built in book shelf and stepped in front of the yellow lace curtains.

"Who is _she_?" I asked, while taking a picture perfect scene of her pressing her lips to my father's cheek.

"Uhmm…" Rose dropped the curtain in surrender. "Okay. I give up." She joined me next to the window.

"Her name is Tanya Denali. Supposedly, she was interested in working at the vineyard over the summer. Hence the word supposedly." She pursed her lips like a news reporter about to jump into a great story.

"Her ex dropped by a few times, but she rejected him each and every time. Said she wanted a more mature relationship. Well, you know your father… he was all for that. So he's told her all about you… and she supposedly accepted." Renesmee's father and Tanya where now standing behind the fountain in the front yard. She lifted on dainty leg mere inches from the ground and turned away in disgust as he began to kiss her neck.

"What I'm saying is… your father isn't the type to be seen with America's next top, and extremely slutty, model. And she's not the type to be seen with the guy with the five o'clock shadow, and a cereal bowl full of soup. Then, I realized there has to be just about a million reasons why that girl's giggling… and they're all lying in the Napa Valley Community Bank."

"You mean to say…" I began, lowering the camera. "You think she doesn't even really like him?" Rose shrugged.

"What do I know? Maybe I'm just being paranoid… so don't let me influence you. I picked up the camera and snapped a last shot of the two of them kissing under a large oak tree.

"Desiree!" My father called after a few minutes of unpacking.

"Come on down here. There's someone I want you to meet." So I put on my best look of curiosity and bewilderment and followed Rose down the stairs. She rolled her eyes at me before my father opened the screen door and out onto the deck with the pool. And there was Tanya, sunbathing in a foldout chair next to the glass side table, reading a vogue magazine.

"And this," my father placed his two, strong hands on my shoulders and inched me toward her. "Is Desiree." She lowered her sunglasses and placed a fake tooth-paste commercial smile on her Maybelline coated red lips.

"Hi. I'm Tanya Denali."


	7. Author's Note!

Authors Note: I need reviews and adds to favorite stories, authors, alerts, etc. before I can write anymore of The Parent Trap!

-Bailey2785™:)) Official fanfiction author.


End file.
